The Mixital Adaptations: Volume Two
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: Four more adventures based on stories that I previously published on the Mixital website, now edited for greater quality. The stories are: 1) His Last Stroll (Featuring the Second Doctor) 2) The Power of Axos (Featuring the Fourth Doctor) 3) The Man Ahead of Time (Featuring the Sixth Doctor) 4) The Noble Future (Featuring the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors)
1. His Last Stroll

**His Last Stroll**

**Featuring the Second Doctor**

_"What's happened?"_  
_"The time has come for you to change your appearance, Doctor, and begin your exile."_  
_"Is this some sort of joke? No, I refuse to be treated... What are you doing? Stop, you're making me giddy! No, you can't do this to me! No, no! No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no!"_

Awake. The Doctor sat up, and looked around him, startled. He was in some sort of nowhere place: there was pure blackness all around him, as if nothing had existed in this realm: he was alone.  
"Well," he said to himself, rubbing the back of his head, "how very peculiar. Have I changed yet?"

As if in response to that question, a circular mirror appeared in front of him, revealing to him that he hadn't changed: he still had a large blob of black hair on his head, and he still wore his black jacket, white shirt and bow tie.  
"Oh dear. But how can that be possible? Have the Time Lords forgiven me?"  
"No, I don't think so, Doctor." boomed a voice from behind him. The Doctor turned round, to see a tall man, with curly brown hair, and who wore a long coloured scarf.  
"And who are you then, hmm? Are you a Time Lord agent? Or some sort of temporal trickster, or goblin, hmm? Because I may be about to die, but I still will put up a fight against evil."  
"A Time Lord agent?! I'm the Doctor, Doctor."  
"You must be from my future then, I presume."  
"That's absolutely correct. And you're safe from what's to come in here, by the way. I just need to get you back to your TARDIS and on your way."  
"Are you asking me to accompany you on a stroll?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking you to do."

The two Doctors then began their stroll. From a certain perspective, it looked as if they weren't moving at all, as they trekked through the eternal nothingness, but, clearly, the Fourth Doctor seemed to know what he was doing.  
"So, any questions for me? I know you're against the idea of being exiled to Earth, but you'll get used to it after a while."  
"No, I know I won't. They can't exile me. What if the Daleks invade Thrantas, and I'm not there to stop them? Or the Cybermen conquer the planet Jovelli, and I'm stuck on Earth? The universe is going to fall, just because I'm not there to save it."

The other Doctor had vanished, leaving the Second Doctor alone once again. Suddenly, however, he could see someone a metre ahead of him: a mother carrying her infant child. A Dalek flashed into view a few metres ahead of the mother, its design the same as when the Doctor had last encountered them.  
_**"ALL RESISTANCE SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_ the Dalek cried.  
The Doctor rushed in front of the mother, and stood in front of the Dalek.  
"Dalek, listen to me. I am your worst enemy, the Doctor. I have defeated you countless times before, and I shall defeat you again."  
_**"DOCTOR? YOU ARE THE DOCTOR?"**_  
"Yes. That's correct."  
_**"YOU FEEL PAIN. YOU FEEL THAT YOUR PUNISHMENT IS NOT CORRECT. I... I UNDERSTAND THAT."**_  
The Doctor stared at the Dalek, amazed by what it had just said.  
"You feel empathy? How exactly is that possible?"  
_**"YOU WILL REGENERATE SOON. YOU WILL BECOME A NEW MAN SOON. HOWEVER, YOUR TIME HERE IS NOT OVER YET."**_  
"What do you mean?"  
"Grandfather?"

The Doctor turned, and saw Susan, running towards him, arms outstretched. He smiled, delighted to see her, and hugged her when she reached him. The Dalek and the mother had vanished now.  
"Susan, what are you doing here? I thought I last saw you on Earth, in 2164."  
"Listen, grandfather, I heard about what's going to happen. I know that you will cope. You always do."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because it's the truth. I know that you're afraid. You're afraid of what you will become. You're afraid of what lies ahead."  
"Yes, Susan. I think I am."

For a moment, the Doctor's hands began to glow gold, but slowly, the glow vanished after a few seconds.  
"It's starting. You shouldn't worry about what lies ahead. You are doing what I never got the chance to do: see the universe from a new pair of eyes. Enjoy the universe, grandfather, and never stop running."  
"Running from what?"  
"I didn't mean running away from something: I mean never stop running towards adventure. Because that is how it all started, didn't it? You were bored, and you wanted to have adventures in space and time, so you ran away with me."  
"That running did bring me here though."  
"And? It will take you to unforgettable places, and you will meet perfect people. Liz Shaw, Jo Grant, Mike Yates, remember those names."  
"I don't want to go though. I will not be punished like this."  
"You'll manage it. I know you will, grandfather, I know you will."  
She then, like the other Doctor and the Dalek, vanished.

Ahead of the Doctor was the TARDIS: the large blue police box that he was about to say goodbye to, potentially, forever. He frowned, knowing that the end was near.  
"Hello, my dear chap. You're looking very golden today." remarked a voice from behind him. The Doctor turned round, and saw a tall man, dressed in a green velvet jacket, with a white frilly shirt, and curly white hair on his head. He was smiling at him, which made the Doctor feel oddly relaxed.  
"And who might you be? Me again?"  
"That's correct. I'm the man that you'll turn out to be."  
"I see. And, if I may ask, is my future good? Will I have a good life on Earth?"  
"Yes. Your exile will eventually be removed, but I'd better not go into too much detail. The web of time is as delicate as a vase you know, and somebody like me shouldn't be the person that breaks it."  
"Then why are you here then?"  
"I came to wish you good luck. I've already been through it all, but you'll be seeing it all for the very first time. I also came to give you a little present."  
The Third Doctor tossed a sonic screwdriver to the Second Doctor: it was a small silver metal tube, with a red circle at the top, which had a silver semi-sphere jutting out of it. Just below it, there was a section with yellow and black swirls, before it became silver again, with a black section at the bottom of the tube.  
"Thank you."  
"You'll need that. I know you will."

Like the other Doctor, Susan and the Dalek, the Third Doctor then vanished, leaving the Doctor alone with his TARDIS.  
"Hello, old girl. It's me. It's the Doctor. I may not be right, but I think that this may be your final flight."  
The Doctor placed his hand on the blue wooden door.  
"It seems that I must change again. As Susan said, I have to see the universe through new eyes."  
He smiled.  
"If only Susan still travelled with me. Things would be much more simpler."  
He took out his key, and slid it into the TARDIS' keyhole: the door swung open.

Inside the console room, the TARDIS looked the same as when he had last seen it: the central console was in the centre, with various buttons, switches and levers dotted all over it. The small scanner screen was mounted in the roof, and a glass wall separated the console room from the other areas of the TARDIS.  
The Doctor strode up to the console, and activated the door control: this made the doors close neatly, whirring as they did so. Just as he was about to take off, his hands began to glow golden again. This time, however, they continued to glow even brighter, as the regeneration process began.  
Just about managing to activate the control that would dematerialise the TARDIS, the Doctor then collapsed, onto the floor, as the TARDIS' time rotor rose and fell, and the TARDIS began its journey to Earth, 1970.  
"It seems that my end has come. Hopefully I'll be as good as he said I'd be. That would be brilliant." the Doctor murmured slowly, as his face began to glow golden as well.  
"Oh my giddy aunt..." he began, but the process had already begun: his facial features were changing, rippling, becoming something different. The blob of black hair became grey, slightly curly hair; the round, impish face became an older, wiser face.

Soon, the process was over, and the new Doctor sat up. He was tired and exhausted simultaneously, which was no surprise, as fatigue was one of the many side-effects of regeneration.  
"Reverse the polarity..." he began to mumble, as he stood up, before noticing that various different lights on the console were flashing simultaneously.  
"Oh dear me," he said, with an old, slightly rasping voice, "that doesn't look good. Now, let me see..."  
He then fell backwards, landing on the grey metal wall of the time machine. His vision began to blur at that moment, as he danced from side to side of the cavernous room giddily.

_Oxley Woods, Epping, 1970._

In Oxley Woods, a large blue police box began to materialise. Its lamp flashed, and its ancient engines wheezed and groaned. Eventually, one of its doors opened, and a tall man, dressed in a scruffy jacket and bow tie, with a mop of grey hair on his head, collapsed onto the ground.  
The Doctor had begun his exile.

_**THE END**_


	2. The Power of Axos

**The Power of Axos**

**Featuring the Fourth Doctor, Jo Grant and UNIT**

_Walthorpe, 1976._

Sergeant Joseph Hunt sat in his favourite chair, and looked out into the night sky. He was a tall young man, dressed in UNIT uniform, and had short brown hair. He carried a pistol in his hand, in case of an emergency.  
The scenic village of Walthorpe had been barricaded in 1975, shortly after the business at Loch Ness, as alien technology had been detected to be in the area, and the Brigadier was desperate not to let it out into the outside world.  
Hunt gazed onwards into the darkness, almost falling asleep due to being awake for the last 23 hours, before noticing a young woman walking towards the gate. Bewildered by her, he emerged his office, and walked over to her, blocking her way.  
"I'm sorry, miss, you can't go this way: no civilians can enter this area." Hunt protested.  
"I disagree, Sergeant, " she replied, as if something was controlling her, "I must fulfill the needs of Axos."  
"Have you had too much to drink? It's okay, I'll just take you into my office and.."  
But it was too late: the woman's hand was over his heart, burning into his skin. Vapour poured from the wound, before he collapsed to the floor. The woman then turned, aiming her hand at the gate, firing a powerful blast of energy at it. It then exploded, before she walked through the wreckage, into the nearby woods.

_UNIT HQ, 1976._

Brigadier Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart had just received the call of the incursion at Walthorpe when he decided that he needed Jo Grant again. The reason he had decided to bring her back was that the Doctor was not around, and she was the best person to assist him in handling whatever was going on.  
She had arrived with a handbag and a large plastic bag, looking the same as she had done in the days when she used to work with him: short blonde hair, purple dress, skirt and shoes. However, she looked rather miserable, and he knew why.  
"I take it you haven't seen him since Loch Ness." Jo stated, and the Brigadier nodded, grimly.  
"Ms Grant, the Doctor not being here is the only reason why I brought you to assist me. If the Doctor would return, then that would make the world a much better place."  
"Would it really? Excellent." came a booming voice from behind them. Dressed in a beige coat, white shirt and an extraordinarily long scarf, was the Doctor, his features recognised instantly by the Brigadier, who immediately gasped.  
Jo frowned, confused.  
"Brigadier, who's he?"  
"Jo Grant, I haven't seen you for a while. You haven't aged a day!"  
"You're the Doctor?"  
"Oh yes: the definite article you might say. Now, Brigadier, would you mind awfully telling me why I'm here as I doubt it's for some sort of reunion?"

The Brigadier had taken Jo and the Doctor to his office, and, once he had described how someone blew up a metal gate using their hand, the Doctor stood up, and walked out of the room.  
"Doctor! Where are you going?!" the Brigadier called after him.  
"To the scene of the crime! Come on Jo, are you coming or what?!"

In order not to use the TARDIS, the Doctor had 'borrowed' a UNIT jeep which, after Jo had safely fastened her seatbelt, he drove at a terrifyingly high speed towards Walthorpe.  
"Doctor, why do you drive so fast?"  
"Because, Jo, I need to get to places fast. Talking of which, I think we're here."  
He then put his foot firmly on the brake, making Jo lunge forward. They then left the vehicle, before the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and went towards the areas where it bleeped more.  
"Jo, the Axon ship is somewhere this way: I need you to follow me."  
Jo then followed the Doctor, as they slowly made their way towards the ship.

Meanwhile, a few hours later, the Brigadier and Benton had arrived, along with a troop of UNIT soldiers. They decided not to follow the Doctor and Jo, and instead head towards the makeshift headquarters that had been set up for those guarding Walthorpe.  
Inside the headquarters, Professor Pertwee sat at his desk, examining the remnants of Joseph Hunt with a magnifying glass.  
"Professor Pertwee, have you found anything?" the Brigadier asked him, hoping for a 'yes'.  
"Well, the man was inflicted with a severe amount of energy. But, the energy came from somewhere alien. A power supply which has drained somewhere else of energy."  
"You mean he was burnt by an Axon agent?"  
"Yes. I've read the files on the Axon incident, and yes, that's an Axon burn alright."

The Doctor and Jo eventually found the spaceship, which looked like a gigantic golden egg. Vapour rose from various parts of the ship, just as the entrance hatch opened.  
"How very nice of them." the Doctor remarked, before a concerned Jo followed him into the ship, and the hatch closed behind them.

Inside, a lonely Axon watched as they entered, surrounded by various control sections and screens.  
"This is very snug, isn't it?" the Doctor said, smiling, as he walked around the interior, fiddling with switches.  
"Doctor, I don't think this is the time for being rude."  
"Don't worry, Jo, I'm not being rude: I'm just praising that lonely fellow over there for the cleanliness of his ship, but could I just ask how on Earth did you get out of the time loop I put on Axos, hmm?"  
"My ship was instructed to go to Earth as a back-up, in case the first invasion failed," the Axon explained, a golden humanoid with curly hair, "Now, I shall invade using my agents, and drain this world of enough energy to free Axos."  
"That's a very good plan, but you do realise that I'm going to have to stop you, don't you?"  
"How can you possibly defeat me?"  
"I think I have no other choice but to destroy you, however I haven't the foggiest where the self-destruct switch is."  
"Doctor, over there!" Jo cried, pointing to a small button on the wall, which the Doctor zapped with his sonic screwdriver.  
"I do apologise dear fellow, but there's no other way how to get rid of you. Trust me, I probably would have found one. But, for now, ta-ra!"  
They then quickly fled the ship, locking the hatch after them.

Outside, the Doctor led Jo to a small ditch, which they crouched in, just as the ship exploded.  
"There was no other way was there?" Jo asked, watching the flames.  
"No, Jo. If I'd let him live, they would've moved their sights to a different planet and start all over again, and I simply couldn't allow that."

A few hours later, the Doctor and Jo were back at UNIT headquarters, outside the TARDIS.  
"Are you going now?" Jo asked, placing her hand on the TARDIS door.  
"Yes, of course. Why?"  
"It's just that you always seem to rush off whenever you're not needed. It's almost as if you want to leave. Why don't you stay for once?"  
"Sorry, but I simply can't. There's an entire universe out there and I can't wait to see where I flutter off to next. But I reckon you'll manage without me."  
The two of them then hugged each other.  
"Doctor, I'll miss you."  
"Jo Grant, you're one of the finest women I've ever met. You don't need me: you're perfect just the way that you are."  
Jo smiled, as the Doctor entered the TARDIS, which soon faded from view, howling and groaning as it did so.  
Jo then walked out of the room, beaming with happiness.

**THE END**


	3. The Man Ahead of Time

**The Man Ahead Of Time**

**Featuring the Sixth Doctor**

_The deserts of Skaro, in the middle of the Time War._

She sank her teeth into the meal that had been prepared for her. It was fried sand duke with edakantu flower grains and plain sauce. She wanted to be free from her everyday life, which was boring and laborious, digging trenches and building a mud wall around the camp that she lived in.  
Well, it wasn't really a camp, more of a supply station, for travellers and soldiers who had fought in the war.  
She was called Asla, and lived alone, as her family had been exterminated by the Daleks. When the Daleks began, many years ago, her ancestors had fought against them, and she did the same.  
Asla sat in a chair with a cloth cover on it, eating her meal. It tasted good, and provided her with the energy needed to work for the rest of the afternoon.

After she had finished her lunch, she walked outside and began work on digging a trench around the town. However, a few minutes after she had begun, a blue box began to fade into view, causing a breeze as it did so. Asla looked astounded. There weren't any life signs for miles around, so how could there be a blue police box stood here, now?

In the Dalek mothership, a humanoid figure sat, studying the Daleks as they worked at their separate control screens. He used to be a Time Lord once, but, once the Time War had begun, he had been experimented on by the Daleks and had been assisting them ever since.  
A bronze Dalek moved towards him, its eyestalk staring at him with no emotion at all.  
_**"THE ASSAULT MADE BY THE TIME LORDS ON THE DALEK MOTHERSHIP FAILED."**_ it informed him, with an electronic whine.  
"Good. Did any Time Lords escape?" he asked the machine, with a gravely ancient voice.  
_**"A TIME LORD INFANT ESCAPED IN A TARDIS. NO OTHERS ESCAPED."**_  
"I see. Dalek, I'm going to need my warpod."

Asla looked in astonishment, as a man wearing a multi-coloured coat stepped out of the blue box she had just seen land.  
"Excuse me, would you mind telling me where I am?" The man asked her.  
"You're at Izarro's supply station, on Skaro."  
"Skaro? Really? Are there any Daleks around?"  
"Yes, Skaro. But, thankfully no Daleks. Yet."  
The stranger smiled, relieved by the fact that his oldest enemies weren't around.  
"I'm the Doctor, by the way. I usually do the formal introductions at the start, but I was desperate to know where I currently am."  
Asla raised her eyebrows in astonishment.  
"The Doctor? You're the Doctor?!"  
"Yes, that is who I am. Also, who might you be?"  
Before he could get an answer though, a small warpod began to dive towards them, firing bolts of blue energy. They both shared an awkward look, the Doctor grabbed her hand and sprinted into the TARDIS, which dematerialised shortly afterwards.

The figure that had been in the Dalek control room was now in his warpod, flying across Skaro.  
A holo-message flickered into life on the control panel.  
_**"THE DOCTOR AND HIS ASSOCIATE HAVE ESCAPED."**_ the Dalek blared.  
The figure looked furious. He wasn't having a good day.  
"I will track them down myself. The Doctor shall not live for much longer."  
_**"WHAT ARE MY ORDERS?"**_  
"Hold back until I command you to attack Gallifrey and end this war for good."

Inside the TARDIS, as it flew through the Time Vortex, the Doctor was being watched by Asla, who was sat nearby.  
"You're a legend. The Butcher of Skull Moon, the Hero of Gallifrey, the Soldier of Keska. You're the greatest warrior that ever lived." she said, proud to be in his presence.  
"That, I regret to inform you Asla, is not me. I save planets from destruction and protect innocents from harm. I am no warrior."  
"So why don't you take me to the version of you that is a warrior then?"  
"Asla, I would be charmed to oblige."

The Elder's warpod flew across Gallifrey's skies, shooting down Gallifrey gunships and warships.  
But then, he noticed a TARDIS, landing in the middle of the ruins. It looked exactly like the Doctor's.  
The Elder landed his warpod nearby, and emerged from it, holding a blaster.  
The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and found the Elder was pointing a gun at him.  
"I take it you must be the Elder. How very nice to meet you."  
"You are correct, but where is the Doctor? You are not him."  
"I am the Doctor, but from an earlier point in time. I'm not supposed to be here yet, but somehow I magically am."  
Asla then emerged from the TARDIS.  
"And you are his little friend, I take it?" The Elder said, smiling.  
"Yes, I am."  
Strangely though, Asla's hand started to glow orange, as if a fire was starting on her hand. Her other hand was the same, glowing fire-like orange.  
"Regeneration energy. Asla, you're a time lady!"

Asla regenerated, pouring her regeneration energy into the Elder, who very shortly became a ball of flame.  
"She's turning the Elder into a ball of pure regeneration energy. How is that possible?"  
She then stopped, and noticed that nothing had changed about her. But, the Elder was now a ball of orange flame, which then exploded, flame sweeping across Gallifrey's ruins.  
The Doctor woke up, and then stood up. Asla was unconscious, and the TARDIS was unharmed. He picked Asla up in his arms, and walked to the TARDIS.

She came round a few hours later, and spotted the Doctor, working at the controls.  
"What happened?" she wondered, clearly sounding dazed by what she had done.  
"You killed the Elder. Death by regeneration energy. Slightly ironic and yet you still did it."  
"If you were me, would you not have done the same?"  
"No. I would have given him a second chance, to redeem himself. He may have been on the side of the Daleks but I still believe that there may be good in him."  
She sighed, got up and sat down on a nearby chair.  
"Any luck with the future you?"  
"Not as yet, no. He appears to be hiding, but we'll find him in the end."  
"We?"  
"Oh yes, I want to find him as well, and to ask him why he became a bloodsoaked warrior."

**THE END**


	4. The Noble Future

**The Noble Future**

**Featuring the Tenth Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor and Donna Noble**

_The TARDIS._

The Doctor sat, reading a copy of "The Time Traveller's Wife". He had lost so much recently: Amy and Rory had been sent back in time by a Weeping Angel, and he had watched two people die in order to figure out the puzzle of the Impossible Girl.  
He needed some time to himself. To calm his nerves, to make him smile again.

As he continued to read, the TARDIS landed, grunting and wheezing, like an old man forced to run forever. He put the book down, and looked at the console, confused.  
"Why have you landed here, old girl?" the Doctor wondered, puzzled. He stood up, placed his book, open to the page he was just reading, on his chair, and walked outside.

The Doctor stood in what looked like a garden, but with various ruins scattered all over the place. He had been here before of course; this was the Eye Of Orion, the place where he went before the business with Borusa and Rassilon's ring. That had been one weird day.  
He began to walk around the garden, but he then suddenly felt a pain in his head, as if someone had hit his head with a brick. One of his memories were changing, one that would affect the whole universe, one that he needed to correct.

_The Tenth Doctor's TARDIS._

"So, Donna, where do you feel like today? Brighton? Alvania Major? Peladon?"  
Donna Noble sat on a beige, leather chair that looked like it had just been stolen from a car, looking at the Doctor, who was dancing around the console, flicking switches, and pulling levers. They had just defeated the Vespiform, which had assumed the form of a Reverend in the 1920s. She had enjoyed that adventure, partially because she got to experience a 1920s garden party, but mainly because she had met Agatha Christie, one of the world's best authors.  
"To be honest, Doctor, I feel like going to see a film." she replied, with as much excitement as she always had.  
"Well, Donna Noble, let me take you to see one of the best films of all time, as a little treat." the Doctor replied, smiling, as he pulled the lever, landing the TARDIS.

"So, what are we going to see? Carry on Camping? Love Actually?" Donna asked, as she and the Doctor stepped out into the empty street. They were on Earth, in London, Donna could tell for sure. The Doctor looked concerned, noticing that there weren't many people around.  
"I don't think we'll be going to see anything Donna, because something's wrong. Something's gone very, very wrong." he noticed, wondering around the street. He then stepped onto the road, before noticing a car drive towards him. He started to step back onto the pavement, but the car stopped. Everything had stopped.  
"Donna, come over here. Now." the Doctor advised, beckoning Donna over to him. But then he noticed that Donna wasn't moving.  
Time had stopped, and he was alone.

_The Eye Of Orion._

The Eleventh Doctor was sat, by the TARDIS, with his eyes shut, trying to retrieve his lost memories, with no success. He had remembered that he had attempted to take Donna to the cinema, but that was as far as he could remember. All the rest of the adventure was altered memories.  
He then decided to do something far more risky to put time back on track: travel back in time, and join forces with himself.

_London, Earth, between 11:01:22 and 11:01:23AM._

The Doctor ran over to Donna, to see if she had been frozen in time.  
"Donna? Donna Noble, can you hear me?" he asked, afraid that he had lost his latest companion.  
No reply. The Doctor decided to stop being concerned about Donna, and began to investigate why time had frozen. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and activated it. Whenever the electronic ringing noise went to a high pitch, the Doctor followed it. Which lead to a curious discovery.  
"That can't be right. It's... it's another TARDIS!" he gasped, as the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS began to materialise in front of him. The door opened, and the Doctor emerged, wearing a purple bowtie and jacket.  
"Oh no, not you." the Tenth Doctor protested, watching his future self emerge from the other TARDIS.  
"Admit it, you need me here. Time's gone wrong and we need to fix this, sandshoes." the Eleventh Doctor shouted back.  
"Sandshoes? Are we really going back to that old chestnut?"

Then, out of nowhere, several ghostly angels, in white robes that had a blue hue, appeared, floating in mid-air. The Doctors turned round, and recognised the angel immediately.  
"The Sirens of Time?! How can they be here? How?" the Tenth Doctor asked.  
"We managed to escape the Temperon's prison, as a paradox so impressively massive began to form, generating enough energy to set us free." it replied, with a high alien-like voice.  
"But what paradox though?"  
At this point, the Tenth Doctor shot a glance at his future self, who had his eyebrows raised at him, making the answer obvious.

"I was never supposed to be here, was I?" he asked himself, who nodded awkwardly.  
"The proper version of history has you and Donna on the planet Verdan, investigating a series of murders. But, as there was no time storm to take you to Verdan, Donna brought you to the cinema instead." the Eleventh Doctor explained, before strolling back to his TARDIS and getting inside. Wanting to know why his future self had vanished, the Tenth Doctor did the same shortly afterwards, leaving the Sirens in London.

"So, Donna, where do you feel like today? Brighton? Alvania Major? Peladon?"  
Donna Noble sat on a beige, leather chair that looked like it had just been stolen from a car, looking at the Doctor, who was dancing around the console, flicking switches, and pulling levers. They had just defeated the Vespiform, which had assumed the form of a Reverend in the 1920s. She had enjoyed that adventure, partially because she got to experience a 1920s garden party, but mainly because she had met Agatha Christie, one of the world's best authors.  
"Ah." the Doctor said, as he watched a TARDIS that was clearly brand new zoom towards him, "Donna, forget the plans. We're going to have to make an emergency landing."  
"Really? Where?"  
"Well, the nearest planet just so happens to be Verdan."  
And as soon as he said that, the time rotor rose and fell, signalling that the TARDIS had arrived.

_Meanwhile..._

The Sirens had now begun to be sucked back through the portal, back into the Temperon's prison. However, nobody had seen what had happened, as the clocks soon began to tick onwards, erasing all the evidence of something that occurred in the space between seconds.

**THE END**


End file.
